<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deserving (Sub!Beelzebub x Dom!F!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129048">Deserving (Sub!Beelzebub x Dom!F!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Magic, NSFW, blowjob, mild food play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beel is all about your pleasure but you really want to pleasure him, too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deserving (Sub!Beelzebub x Dom!F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beelzebub was one of the few people you’d actually consider an angel, which is quite ironic, seeing as he hasn’t been one in a couple millennia. Still, the only demonic thing about him is his hunger and the blackhole he calls a stomach, along with the massive package in his pants, but that’s another story. Beel is very much a giver, a lover, and selfless to a fault, something you appreciated. He was the light in the Devildom, at least to you, and definitely the mediator of his family, always caught up in the middle but just as quick to solve it as well. He was also someone to rely on, someone you could look up to, and someone who genuinely made an effort for you, and you especially noticed that in intimate moments. Your pleasure, your well being, your love… it all came above all else to him. As cheesy as it sounds, he truly is at his happiest when you’re at your happiest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made things difficult, at least a little. You were the same way; a giver, not a taker, but he just didn’t give you the time to satisfy his needs. He always said, “My needs are met when your needs are met,” and as sweet as that sounds, it’s truly frustrating. Every inch of your body was worshipped. Every part of your soul was held with love. Why won’t he let you return the gestures to him? Why won’t he let himself be taken care of with nothing but the utmost adoration? You guessed it made him feel uncomfortable and that he was such a giver because he didn’t think he deserved to take, not when other people needed it more than him. You admired that mindset, of course, but you were so desperate to just love him as well that you decided you would. Never would you ever do something he didn’t consent to, though, not when he always made sure to make you feel so comfortable, but you did twist the truth a little bit; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to use magic… uhm… in the bedroom…” You were kind of nervous, scared he’d ask too many questions and get your cover blown. “Hm…” he only hummed in response, looking at you quizzically. “What kind of magic?” Of course he’d ask, but you really hoped he’d take the next part as it is, “just a little something to spice things up..” “Okay.” A smile graced his features; he trusted you. Why wouldn’t he? You never gave him a reason not to trust you, and as long as you’re happy, he’s happy. The only thing he didn’t expect was for you to attack him with kisses right NOW. “hmpf..! Don’t… oh…! Don’t you want to wait… until tonight?” He groaned softly against your lips, turning his head so you could kiss down his neck while he picked you up and carried you toward his room, “hm… no… I want you now..” He’ll never admit how beautiful that sounds to him; you want him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head turned back upwards to kiss him again, cupping his face in your hands while your lips worked on his eagerly, trying to get him as riled up as possible. He opened the door with one hand, holding you up with the other and getting ready to throw you on his bed, but you unhooked your legs from him just in time, standing back on your own two feet and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, “no. I want to be on top.” Okay, fine by him, he loves it when you ride him and he gets to slam you down on his cock. If only he knew. You pushed him on the bed, watching him fall down while your foot kicked the door shut. He watched, licking his lips as you moved closer and on top of him, straddling him while you threw your shirt off, revealing your bra. His hands came up your sides eagerly, moving up to squeeze your breasts but you were quick to pin them down and mumble the spell under your breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion rose through him as he couldn’t move anymore, eyes turning from confusion into a glare as he looked up at you, “(Y/N).... what are you doing?” You smiled sheepishly down at him, leaning down to kiss him softly, “You never let me pleasure you… you’re always pleasuring me… and if I would’ve just asked, you would’ve turned the tables sooner or later…” your body moved up a bit, making sure your breasts were in his face as your hands got tangled in his hair, tugging on it with every stroke, “please Beel… let me do this…” He licked over the swell of your breasts, you could feel it. You could also feel his growing erection in his pants; perfect. “... fine… but if I want out, I get out, right?” You moved back, smiling down at him while your hands grasped his shirt, “of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt was ripped in half with one swift movement, revealing his very toned chest and abs. You took in a sharp breath at the sight, rolling your hips against his while your hands caressed over his upper party, “I hope you weren’t too attached to that shirt…” this time it was you licking your lips and you quickly reached under the bed to pull out a bottle of chocolate sauce, popping it open. His eyes seemed to sparkle as they settled on the object, “chocolate…” “I don’t see how you didn’t notice that bottle sooner…” you laughed a bit, drizzling a heart on his now bare chest, earning a whine in response, “please… (Y/N)... I want some of that chocolate too…” He tried so hard to move, but outside of his face, he couldn’t move anything. Well.. except his cock, which he was now flexing against you. “Soon Beel… this is for me…” He watched you dip down, your tongue darting out to lick over his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he could run his hands through your hair right now, push you just a little closer with his hips rolling up into yours, but you wouldn’t have it. Your lips seemingly wrapped around his skin with every lick, swallowing the chocolate eagerly and he wished to have a taste so desperately. His chest was rising and falling heavily, a groan escaping him from the sight in front of him, “please…” You gave him a long lick right up the middle of his chest, your hands following and stopping at his nipples. Your thumbs were rolling over the sensitive nubs, making him moan softly and a light pink flush appeared on his cheeks. “Be nice…” Confusion arose on his face from your words and only when you leaned back up to undo your bra and throw it somewhere, and sprinkled some chocolate onto your bare breasts did he realize what you meant; don’t be too eager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips, his eyes trained on your exposed chest as you moved closer. Immediately, his lips wrapped around one of them, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, the chocolate dripping down and onto his lips, “hm… more…” he let go of that one with a plop licking across your chest and onto the other one, repeating his actions. He wished he could hold them in his hands right now, fondling them as he grinded up into you; keep those babies close to him. “(Y/N)... more…” He looked up at you from between your breasts, eyes clouded with lust as he licked them clean, but you only smirked down at him, resuming your hip rolling from earlier which had him moan out in delight, “more..? You’ll get more.. You’re doing so good, Beel” You winked at him, sliding down on his body. His neck was being licked over and he hissed at the action, feeling his cock twitch in his pants from the action alone along with your little words of praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You licked down his chest, your hands moving down to his pants to undo them while your mouth stopped on his pelvis, kissing along his happy trail. Beel had hair, yes, but never overwhelmingly so and it was always more… sexy than annoying. Your hands gripped the edge of his pants along with his boxers, slowly pulling them down as you kissed lower, feeling his cock slowly slide out and pop up, being freed from its confinement. He’s big, of course, and he could have you scream in pleasure within seconds, but this wasn’t about you. Not today. Today, you wanted to make him feel good. You pulled his pants and boxers all the way off, throwing them onto the floor before you grabbed the chocolate bottle again and winked once more, drizzling it all over his lower abdomen, cock, and ballsack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in a sharp breath watching you, dying to feel your lips wrapped around his shaft and licking him clean like you had done to his chest just moments prior. “Hm… don’t mind if I take a bite of my… meal.” You licked your own lips, throwing the bottle somewhere before you leaned down, going straight for the big daddy; his cock. Your tongue darted out to lick up the underside of his shaft, collecting most of the chocolate from there before you pressed it flat against his tip, flicking it up and then pulling your tongue back into your mouth with a hum, “hmmm… delicious..” You swallowed the sweet sauce, grabbing a hold of his base and letting your lips wrap around the tip next, sucking on it lightly before finishing your cleanup on his cock. He was groaning and moaning in pleasure, bucking his hips up into your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, he was struggling again, almost telling you he wants out because he was desperate to touch you, to at least guide your head down on his cock if you were going to do this, but then again, there was something so much more arousing about not having any control right now. “(Y/N)...” Your name rolled off his tongue in a moan, feeling your lips lick over his ballsack next. He could feel your hands pick them up, your tongue licking between them, moving his balls around in your hand. A gasp left his mouth in surprise and if he could, he would’ve definitely arched his back right now, “o-oh.. You don’t ha--!” You took them into your mouth, moving them around gently before pulling out and fondling them in your hands. The action alone, had you kept going, could’ve probably made him cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to. You deserve it…” You let go of his sack, kissing up his shaft instead until you reached his tip. Hooded eyes looked up at him, catching his gaze on you already. Your tongue came back out, wiggling against his slit, trying to dip it in a bit, which had his eyes closing and a loud moan escape his lips, “please, I want to…. I want to touch you… too…” He groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes tightly. Your lips wrapped around his tip, your hand back at supporting his base and stroking him softly, “no… let me focus on you…” Your eyes closed when you took him into your mouth as much as you could, gagging a little when he touched the back of your throat. He was big, and he loved it when you tried to stuff him into your mouth, so eager to have him all the way down your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were trained on you, sweat building on his forehead at the sight of you pleasuring him. Your small mouth was bobbing on his length, the rest of him being stroked by your hand. He was getting closer, he could feel it, and you were doing such a good job. He wanted to praise you, to worship you just as much, and once again he debated on calling it off, had you not sped up your movements and made him lose his train of thought, “(Y-Y/N)!” your name came out in a loud gasp, trying to warn you, “c-cum...ming… hah!” A loud moan escaped his as he twitched inside your mouth, barely able to give you a warning as he came undone on your tongue. He felt you swallowing eagerly, wanting to take every last drop he gave you as he pulsed and twitched inside your hot tavern, but he also saw some of his seed leak out of the corner of your mouth, a sight that had him groaning in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stroked him through his orgasm, lapping away at his tip as it continued to shoot onto your tongue. Your lips rolled subconsciously against the back as you swallowed him, licking down his shaft to collect the rest of his seed as he calmed down, soft pants escaping his lips, “you did so good… Beel… you’re so good for me…” The praise had him blushing, once again trying to get out of the magic field you had created, “please…” but you weren’t done yet, not quite. He watched as your body crawled back above him, your pants having suddenly disappeared. Had you taken them off while you were sucking him and he just hasn’t noticed? “One more thing… just… this is for both of us. I know you’re dying to feel me, too…” God, yes he was. He was desperate, close to begging at this point. Your hand wrapped around his shaft, guiding him to your wet folds and stroking the tip between them, “let me wrap around you.. Properly… before you devour me, too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>